


Au revoir, Luisa

by JustRosey



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, No Smut, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Rose is French, and she's three, roisaficweek2k18, sorry - Freeform, them as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Topic #4 First Meeting AUThis is so far fetched and weird, and I originally wanted to do all sorts of "possible" first meetings...Not just the one where Rose is a toddler and Luisa a seven year old, who has too much responsibility bestowed on her, but well, it is the only one I finished...I promise, I will write some smut for the coming topics!!!This one is again, only lots of fluff!





	Au revoir, Luisa

Luisa Alver had always loved children.

And she already knew this, when she was only seven years old herself.  
Her little half brother was her everything, and she possessed motherly qualities, not many other seven year olds have.  
The reason might have been their father leaving them with, more or less caring nannies most of the time, and the general lack of a true mother figure in both their lives.

Rafael was the cutest three year old she had ever seen in her life, until that very day, when she was playing with him on the beach near their father’s hotel, and the nanny was… god knows where she was.

Luisa most of the time endured Rafael’s sometimes rough behaviour towards other children, as long as he only hid their toys from them and didn’t actually hurt them, but that day he did, and Luisa met a toddler, who was, in her eyes, even cuter than her brother.

Rafael had been playing with his favourite, pink ball, which he had stolen from his sister after her last birthday, and he had been kicking and throwing the ball around, pretending to be the greatest soccer player, while Luisa was busy writing her name into the sand.  
That was, until she heard Rafael yell at somebody.

“No! You can’t play with it!”

Luisa looked up, to see how her brother throw the ball at another child with as much force, as a three year old could possibly have.  
Even if she had wanted to, she just didn’t have enough time to stop him anymore, so after the incident had already happened, she got up as quickly as she could, leaving the shade of the umbrella behind her, to see if the strange kid was hurt.  
She grabbed her brother by his shirt, when he wanted to run towards the toddler sitting in the sand, and hissed an angry “Para!” into his ear.

Only now, she took a closer look at Rafael’s ‘victim’, spotting a very pale, very redheaded little girl around her brother’s age, sitting in the sand; with a bleeding nose.

Luisa hurried towards her, expecting the little one to start crying, once the first moment of shock had passed, but when she knelt down beside her, the girl only looked at her with big, sky blue eyes and stuck her tongue out, licking some of the blood from her lips.

Luisa didn’t even think for another second, but picked the girl up, dragging her up to her yellow beach towel underneath the umbrella. She grabbed a tissue and made the little girl sit down in front of her, so she could wipe at that tiny, bloody snub nose.  
She did like taking care of boo boos more than anything; be it her brother’s or any other child’s.

“I’m sorry,” she started with a mature sigh, stroking her free hand soothingly over the girl’s mess of curls. “My brother can be a bit ‘impulsive’.”  
She had learned that word from overhearing their last nanny talking to her dad; before she had quit her job.  
The girl just kept on staring at Luisa, ducking a little when that gentle, tan hand first touched her head, but soon relaxed visibly.

After a few minutes the little one’s nose had stopped bleeding, and she had started inspecting the few blood drops that had dripped onto her baby blue dungaree, pointing her small finger at it, to show Luisa.  
“I know, but I don’t think we can get rid of the stains now… Your mommy can wash it for you, and it will be as good as new,” she tried telling her, adoring the fact how well the dungaree matched the girl’s eyes.  
“Do you know where your mommy is?” Luisa finally remembered to ask, having ignored the fact, she had just taken care of a strange kid for the past ten minutes, without anyone looking for the girl.  
There probably was someone looking for her, but they had obviously not found her yet.

The redhead looked at her expectantly, and for the first time, Luisa realized, she might not even understand English.  
“What’s your name?” she asked her and put her pointer finger on the girl’s chest.  
The redhead smiled a tiny smile and poked her tiny finger into Luisa’s chest as well.  
“No, no, your name. What’s your name? My name is Luisa,” Luisa repeated and pointed to herself, yet couldn’t help but smile at this cute, little thing.  
“Cómo te llamas?” she tried, without much hope; the girl didn’t exactly look South American, or Spanish.  
She had never seen any child have so many freckles either, and she hadn’t ever thought they looked good on anyone, but it sure looked too cute on this little munchkin.

After five more, fruitless minutes of asking the girl her name, or if she knew where her parents were, Luisa gave up, and joined the redhead at the edge of her towel, where she had been writing her name into the sand earlier.  
The girl had started drawing lines into the sand as well, and Luisa showed her how to draw a sun, and a flower, and a love heart.  
She seemed to learn quickly, watching Luisa concentratedly first, before trying it herself, her tongue sticking out adorably.

She was starting to do very neat love hearts, when Rafael came running back to their towel.  
“I want ice cream!”  
Luisa raised her eyebrows at him, looking at the girl still drawing love hearts into the sand, and gave him a nudge.

“Sorry about before,” Rafael said and dragged his foot through one of the girl’s love hearts only a second later.  
The redhead looked up at him, giving him a very angry look; one you wouldn’t consider a three year old capable of, and before Rafael knew it, she was up and pushed him backwards into the sand.

“Oi, both of you! Stop!” Luisa interfered, and held the little girl back at the straps of her dungaree, when she wanted to go down on her brother. “No fighting anymore, and I’ll buy all of us ice cream!”

A minute later, after unsuccessfully looking for their, by far most careless nanny up to date, Luisa walked up to the ice cream truck, holding her rainbow purse, her brother on one hand, and the little redheaded girl on the other.  
She pointed at the ice cream and looked at the girl, who started nodding her head immediately, making her curls jump in a funny way.  
“What flavour do you want?” Luisa tried again, and lifted her up, so she could see the different kinds through the glass.  
The girl actually started pointing at something, and Luisa wondered, when it was lemon flavour.  
“Really? That one?” she asked again, just to make sure, and pointed at the flavour.  
The girl nodded again excitedly.

A minute later, she watched her lick contently at her cone of lemon ice cream, before blindly reaching for Luisa’s hand again, and starting for the yellow beach towel, she seemed to consider her place to be too now.

Rafael had his chocolate ice cream finished in no time and went back to playing with his ball, while Luisa stayed in the shade with her cute, little foundling, watching her polish off her ice cream, before going back to her sand doodles.  
Luisa ran her hand through the girl’s wild curls, knowing she was too focused on her love hearts to even notice it.

But alas, not long after, a tall man with the same bright red hair came running towards them.  
Luisa spotted him, and she noticed his eyes were brown, and not of a sparkling blue, yet there was no doubt, he was her little friend’s father.

“Mon dieu!” he sighed, seemingly out of breath. “Où étais-tu? Je te dit, tu ne devrais pas fuir, Clara! Petite aventurière!”  
The little girl smiled at him, a bit guiltily maybe, still not saying a word.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé , mon petite chou?” he asked, suddenly even more worried, when he picked her up and saw the blood specks on her dungaree.  
“English?” he addressed Luisa, finally noticing her, after having his daughter back, holding her protectively in his strong, freckled arms.

Luisa nodded, answering a polite “Yes,” and feeling bad about not trying to find the little one’s parents sooner.  
“She had a nosebleed, because my brother’s ball hit her… by accident,” she lied, not wanting the strange man to get angry with her. “But she is okay now, I think.”

The man pressed a big kiss into his daughter’s freckled cheek, and thanked Luisa at least ten times in a heavy accent, before turning around to head back into the direction he had come from.  
His daughter looked over his shoulder with a smile on her pink lips, waving at Luisa, and blurted out “Au revoir, Luisa,” with a cute lisp.

**Author's Note:**

> "Au revoir, Luisa! See you into about 25 years, when I learned to speak English and lured your father into marrying me, while I start an affair with you, my future stepdaughter."  
> Lol nah, this is just some entirely different universe okay.... Wow my writing quality declines more and more.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and yes, Rose, pardonnez moi, 'Clara' is French. I mean, c'mon "Ruvelle"? She is so French; snobby, lemon-sorbet-eating and all.  
> "Où étais-tu? Je te dit, tu ne devrais pas fuir, Clara! Petite aventurière!” --> "Where were you? I told you, you can't just run away, Clara! Little adventurer!"  
> “Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé , mon petite chou? --> "What happened to you, my little cream puff?"  
> (yup, she's his cream puff... a strawberry blonde cream puff)  
> idk my French sucks...
> 
> My childish mind has been found out officially after this fic. I am secretly five and proud of it.  
> (I will try to write smut tomorrow)


End file.
